Ions can be formed using, for example, a liquid metal ion source or a gas field ion source. In some instances, ions formed by an ion source can be used to determine certain properties of a sample that is exposed to the ions, or to modify the sample. In other instances, ions formed by an ion source can be used to determine certain characteristics of the ion source itself.